This invention is concerned with the knitting art, and more particularly relates to a new and improved device especially adapted for holding interim crochet stitches against unravelling when a crochet hook is removed from the loop of the stitch.
As is well known in crocheting, each stitch is pulled by the crocheting hook through at least one preceeding stitch. As a result, if the thread or yarn, hereinafter to be referred to as "strand", is pulled upon before the last stitch has been anchored, unravelling will result. When a crocheting project is temporarily interrupted, therefore, care must be taken that the interim stitch (that is, the last stitch completed before the interruption but not to be the last stitch in the project) not be unravelled.
A conventional expedient for avoiding unravelling of the interim stitch is to leave the crocheting hook, or at least the manipulation shank of the hook, in the interim stitch which may be pulled tight against the hook by pulling on the strand. However, crochet hooks are desirably quite smooth and therefore liable to drop out of the interim stitch. Then, if the strand is pulled, unravelling occurs.
There is, therefore, a need for a convenient manner of holding an interim crochet stitch positively against unravelling when the crochet hook is removed from the loop of the stitch.